Harry Potter and book of power
by Young of Jeonju
Summary: Walking into a mysterious library, Harry finds himself being helped by eccentric librarian. However, due to minor accident, he is flung into a new world. A world that is in turmoil of war that lasted nearly ten thousand years.
1. Arc one: The library

"Boy! I swear if you do any of that funny business, I'll lock you up for weeks! Dudley needs to do his school project to pass, and I want absolutely no funny business! Do I make myself clear?!" A large man shouted as he grabbed onto base of scrawny boy's neck.

"I promise I won't do anything." the little boy with messy black hair wearing round flamed glasses held up by tape replied meekly, wincing in pain. It wasn't often that he could visit the local library, let alone one of the biggest in the country. But for their little sweetums, they were willing to make a weekend trip and book a room in fancy hotel to stay near. Only the best for their little sweetums, his uncle had said.

So he spent many hours in misery, trying his best to ignore his robust cousin and stare out the window. Until they have finally arrived at their destination.

"Welcome, I am Leonard Ceiphied. I will be your librarian for the evening." A lanky man dressed in tux and bow-tie greeted as Harry entered the library ahead of the family. They didn't want to be seen associating with such ruffian.

"Hello" Harry greeted shyly, not used to receiving such attention. He looked around the library in awe; the walls were made of book shelves that stood roughly four stories tall, judging from the number of floors he could see. But the balconies didn't seem to have any safety walls. "Um, won't the people accidentally fall down the center?"

The librarian laughed in delight, "Worry not of such things lad. Not many people visit us. If someone happens to be foolish enough to actually fall, we'll just point and laugh at them for while."

"Oh… I figured there would be lot more people here also." Harry replied, noticing that library didn't seem to have anyone else in it.

"This library is in reserve only to selected few, and you are one of them Mr. Potter. Just as your great great great great great…" the librarian trailed off "you get the idea, grandfather."

"You knew of my great grandparents?" Harry asked surprised, than it quickly dawned on him. "How did you know my name?"

The Liberian simply smiled and answered. "Now, that is a secret. Is there specific book that you are looking for?"

"Oh, no. not really. I didn't have anything in mind."

"Then would you like a suggestion?"

"Uh, sure. I guess."

"Excellent, the book's title is _The Will and the Word_, my second suggestion is _The Art of War._"

"Great." Harry replied and waited. Then he waited some more, before he finally asked the librarian. "Aren't you going to tell me where they are?"

"Oh my, it must have slipped my mind. In this library, simply think of the book that you want and command it to come to you. Since you have never seen the book, simply thinking of its title or the general content of the book should be enough. However, be warned. If you command books to come by its general content, you may end up with more books at your feet then you'd know what to do with."

"You're saying I should just think of the title and ask it to come? Just like that?" Harry snapped his fingers for empathizes, staring at the man dubiously, his skepticism clearly evident.

"Why don't you try it?" The librarian urged with a polite smile.

Harry stared at the librarian, wondering if this was some sort of joke on a gullible kid. He stared at the look of expectation. So he decided to humor the man. "Come." Harry said.

"No no, don't just say it, command it." the librarian replied enthusiastically.

"Come." Harry said more firmly.

"Close, but you have to mean it. Tell the book to come to you. Command it to come to you." He replied, his eyes seemed to burn with passion.

"COME!" Harry roared, he didn't know why, but the man's encouragement made him believe the book would really come to him. He didn't know why he did such silly thing, but it somehow just felt right. To his bewilderment, a single book dislodged itself from the selves on the fourth floor and zipped through the hall, down the stairs, zipped through the third floor and down the stairs on the other side, zipped through the second floor and down the stairs once more before zipping across the first floor to slammed into Harry's outstretched hand, which he promptly caught. He stared at the book in awe before he whispered "wow".

"Wow indeed, . You are welcome to stay as long as you like, if you have any more questions, feel free to ask."

"Was that magic?" Harry asked, his voice slightly trembling in excitement and awe.

"Magic? Hmm… I guess to some, it may seem like magic. But, I would have to say no. You, because of your parentage will most definitely learn magic later on, however what you just did was no magic. That was the force of your will. The book in your hands will tell you the simple rules, but it really depends on you to figure out for yourself."

"But, the book moved on it's own, how cant that not be magic unless it's a trick?" Harry questioned with a frown, his head tilted sideways trying to comprehend what just happened.

"It is but a book Mr. Potter, and you are a special case... You simply willed it to move, and it followed your will. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Can I move other things too?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Move!" Harry shouted at one of the chairs. He waited few seconds but nothing happened

"Now now, there is no need to move around my furniture. I have this place decorated just the way I like it." The man chided, "why don't you go read that book before you do anything else?"

"I felt something, it felt like I was moving towards it." Harry replied, excitement clearly evident in his voice.

"Read the book Mr. Potter, it will all be explained to you."

Harry stared at the book in hand before walking over to an empty table and set down. Before long he was submerged in his book while librarian served him some tea with biscuit.

"First and absolute rule, never will something to not exist. The universe is all for creation, if you try to un-create something, it will turn the power you have used to un-create back to you. There for, never un-create. The universe was created by three beings whom willed it to be, by linking their wills and uttering the word "be". In same principle, if things got too far out of hand, these beings will link their wills once more and utter the word "be not" In theory, if one's will is stronger than the will of those three combined, one could theoretically un-create.

Second rule, all forces have opposite forces. If you try to push something, the object you are pushing will try to push you the other way. There for, always brace yourself. Otherwise, one might find oneself in middle of sky, buried under the ground, or flinging one's body across the county accidentally while trying to move heavy object.

Third rule, when willing your body to change shapes, or simply put, shape shift into other beings, never forget to place important organs. They are essential. It is not recommended that you partial shape shift until you are at least familiar with basic anatomy of human body and maybe the anatomy of animal you are trying to become."

Harry flipped through the pages of the book after reading the three rules before shutting it. He looked up to see the librarian before him holding out another book for him to take. "The art of war, learn it well. It will help you greatly in your life if you can adopt its principles."

"Why did that book have so many pages but only three rules?"

"That book's true name is _The book of power _, it is different from the one I recommended you. But, if you can read that book, then it is an fascinating development. The book also grants the owner with special powers, what those powers are, I would not know. The remaining blank pages are said to describe the powers. When the owner of the book is ready to wield it, it will become available for you to read."

"I see, then why is such book here in library?"

"You are forgetting that this library only exists for people with the ability Mr. Potter. The owner of the book left it here, for the next user to arrive."

"I see, I better put it back then."

"… it is your book, Mr. Potter. You were able to call it forth. You were able to read the rules. When I open the book, it is nothing more than blank pages to me. That book is now yours and yours alone."

"You are telling me I have special powers other then this commanding stuff?"

"The will and the word is the generally accepted term, but for you it seems to be will. I don't know what kind of power the book grants you, but it will be extraordinary for sure. Although, I must say that you are taking this rather well."

"I always knew I was different. I would have to be pretty thick not to notice after all the weird thing that happens around me. Not to mention my uncle loves to remind me of my freakiness."

"Tell me Mr. Potter, you are about eleven years old, are you not?"

"Yes, I'll be eleven soon. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing at all Mr. Potter, I'm just wondering where your biological maturity is. Do you like where you live Mr. Potter?"

"Living with Dursleys?" Harry asked, before continuing on. "I don't like it at all."

"Would you care for an adventure?"

"Adventure? What do you mean?"

"I mean things like traveling the world, visiting foreign lands, saving the world, meeting new people, gathering treasures, or any other things you hear about in stories."

"That would be great, but, I doubt my uncle would let me."

"You are a free man Mr. Potter. Only thing that won't allow you to do so, is yourself. If you truly desired to go, your uncle wouldn't' be able to stop you."

"But, where will I live after my adventure? It's not like I have any money, so I wonder around for few days and starve?"

The lanky librarian pushed his glasses up to base of his nose and stared at the boy's attire. "I see, no one has told you yet. Then I guess it is something that we should take care of soon."

"Take care of what?"

"Your financial problem, Mr. Potter. Rather you know it or not, your family is rich. You being the sole heir to your house, it means you are absolutely ridiculously stupidly stinking rich. We are heading to London, the wizarding sector, specifically Goblin's bank to take care of this… minor inconvenience. While we are at it, let us make sure no one has been stealing your money."

"How will we get there?"

"There is a door that will take us to London, from there we can go through this tavern, leaky cauldron or something or another, to get to wizarding sector."

"Oh, more magic I take it?"

"The door? Yes. Magic is sometimes easier to use then will and the word, mainly because I wouldn't know where to begin when it comes to quanta physics and dimensional travels."

"ah what?"

"Never you mind, just come along. We'll have you ready for adventure yet. But first, would you like to learn some martial arts?"

"you mean how to fight?"

"I can teach you how to properly kick ass in style, if you'd like or how to utterly destroy your enemies. If you are good enough, both. But first, take this bracer. It contains something called pill ration. Simply tap the side and it will drop food pill into your hands. Each pill is like eating well nutrient food, I've also added omega three and six for your everyday nutrient needs. The other end of bracer act like a storage. Also, take this potion. It will help your body recover from malnutrition."

"Thank you, but I don't know if I should" Harry replied politely.

"Nonsense, I certainly have no use for them. You on the other hand need this more then I." he replied handing the boy the bracer and vial of potion. "Just five drops should do."

"Thanks." Harry replied hesitantly taking the bracelet and the vial. Seeing the librarian staring at him expectantly, harry uncorked the bottle to see droplets attached to cork. He tilted his head back slightly and dropped five drops of the liquid onto his tongue, feeling silly as he stuck his tongue out to catch the droplets.

The librarian nodded in satisfied. "Good."

Harry looked around the library, he didn't feel any different, but his eyes were blurry. Taking his glasses off, he rubbed his eyes and put them on. It was even worse than before and it gave him slight headache. Taking his glasses off, he stared at it with a frown. "I think I might need new glasses…" he trailed off, his eyes wide as saucers. He could see, he could see clearly without his glasses.

His wild gaze settled on the librarian. "What is this vial called?"

"It is known as elixir. Very expensive and very rare to find now days, but I have stock pile of them sitting around and they do have expiration date... Not too many people can blew something of this caliber. Now then, go down that hallway and turn left at the folk. Take the second door you see and then the first door. It'll take you to the bank. Wait in line and I will meet up with you soon."

Harry nodded, walking dazedly toward the door. He followed the man's instruction and took the left folk, then the second door that he saw, which lead into another hall with many doors. Harry opened the first door he saw, and stared at the black portal. He closed his eyes and stepped through. Hoping he was doing it right.

Few moments later the librarian walked into the same hallway and stared at the open door and its portal in surprise. Then he carefully closed the door with the portal, the one that Harry had stepped through. He then closed the door leading into the hallway, revealing another door that was hidden by the opened door. It clearly read in bold golden letters Earth, Wizarding world, London wizarding sector, goblin's bank. Blinking couple of times, he read the plaque on the door that Harry had used. "Oh dear, I think he took the wrong door. I hope he survives without having learned anything".

*************************Scene break**************************

"Uggg." Harry groaned as he slowly stood up. His body was sore, and it felt like he had slept on uneven cobblestoned floor.

"Look, he is finally awake." Someone as said, it wasn't a voice he recognized. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see several people staring at him. They all were dressed in same type of clothing. It seemed to be ragged with much use. All of them were dirty, as if they had worked prolonged time in mines. Then he realized one thing, all of them had their hands cuffed with iron manacles before them, even himself.

"Where am I?" harry asked, he didn't think he was at the bank or the library anymore.

"You are in prison kid, did you lose some screws when you where thrown in here?" a man asked with a snort, crossing his arms before him.

"Prison? What for?" Harry asked, his eyes wide in horror.

"Who knows." Another replied. "Half the people in here don't know why they are even in the prison. Only thing we do know is that you are expected to work and when you become too useless to do that, they throw your corps out of the dungeon."

Harry was confused, he didn't know what was going on and he had massive headache. Before he could ask more questions, a figure dressed in metal armor opened the cell door. The prisoners meekly walked out one at a time. Harry decided to follow their example for now. He followed the prisoners down the hall, which lead to outside. Looking around, harry couldn't help but gasp at the surrounding. He was standing on canyon of some sort. And before him was massive camp with people digging for something with pickaxe, many people with wheeled barrels hauling off dirt, and another hauling off some sort of black rock.

He followed others into the camp, watching and following their example as they grabbed pickaxe and went to work. Harry didn't know what he was digging around for, but he dug anyhow. Until his axe hit something so hard that it sent jarring sensation up his arms. He stared at the black stone before picking it up.

The worker next to him seeing the stone promptly snatched it from Harry, knocking him down in the process and began to shout that he had found Adamantine. One of the guards rushed over, congratulating the man on his find and walked off. Yelling at Harry to get back to work as he did so.

Harry slowly stood and dusted his pants off, with a deep frown. Apparently, finding those stone were big achievement. "Sorry about your luck kiddo." Another prisoner replied from his right. "But, it's your fault for not guarding it."

"Sorry, but it's my first day here." Harry replied as he went back to digging. "What are those things anyways?"

The prisoner looked surprised before answering. "You must not be from around here. That ore was Adamantine, one of strongest material in existence. The emperor needs them to make his armors. If you find the ores, we get to reduce our sentence by its weight in years."

Harry frowned. "That stone felt like it weighted about five pounds."

"Then he probably got five years less to serve." She replied with a shrug. "Not that it makes much difference. Everyone in here has at least eighty years, and those things are so rare that none were able to buy their freedom yet.

"I've seen them by barrel loads, it can't be that rare."

The woman stared at him before shaking her head. "And how many people do you think are working? And how many stones did you fine? There are three hundred prisoners just in our block kid, and there are at least five blocks in this prison. And who ended up getting the reward for your findings?"

Harry thought for a moment before nodding. "You mean even if I find them, it would be hard for me to claim that I was the one to find it, what with everyone wanting to reduce their sentence."

"Right. There are many prisoners that even made their own teams. So when they find the stone, they would guard it and take turns reducing their own sentence."

"But, what happens if someone else claims that they found the stone first?"

"Then the guard keeps the stone, and no one gets the credit. Also, more than a likely, one of the two will die that night."

Harry shook his head, what had he gotten himself into this time?

***********************Scene break**************************

Authors note.

For those who are wondering about the rules mentioned in the book of power, it may sound similar or familiar to another story, but actually they are few laws of physics, mainly conservation laws of energy and mass and newton's law of motion.


	2. Arc one: The prison life

Harry slowly awoke from slumber. His muscle were sore, having slept on hard stone floor, not to mention strenuous activity he had gone through. Ever so slowly, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, ignoring the feeling of cold metal on his cheek. He looked around his surroundings. It seemed most people were still sleeping. Some were up and about, others engaged in some sort of activity. He could here soft moans from different cells, some seemed to be from pleasure, other from pain. Ignoring the noise, his eyes fell on the red head that he had met the other night.

"You are up early." Harry greeted with a big yawn.

The red haired woman stared at him, before replying. "More like you didn't sleep much. It's only been three hours since the guards called it a night and shut the lights off."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, tilting his head sideways and watching on as woman stood up and squatted down in fast rhythm.

"Just go back to sleep kid." She grunted, her face marred with frown.

"Doesn't that hurt your legs?" Harry asked, imitating the motion. He could already feel the burning sensation on his thighs, and he was only on his twentieth squat.

"Wait… you can see?" She asked in surprised tone. The cells were nearly pitch black, only few holes in the wall brought in any form of light, but that wasn't nearly enough to illuminate anything but that small area.

"Yea, can't you?" Harry asked, coming to a stop. His legs hurt too much to continue, so he decided to sit down and stretch the sore muscle.

The red head nodded, she could see perfectly in the dark. Her eyes were magically modified with dark vision. She stared at the child, he seemed human. And she highly doubted he could afford such expansive procedure as magical infusion. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Both of his legs before him, keeping his legs straight, he bend foreward. Touching his toes with his hand. Taking care not to bounce, he held on. Ignoring the pulling pain and held for ten seconds before relaxing and repeating. "You aren't holding any fingers up." The boy replied in-between breaths. Pulling one of his legs back behind him, he leaned forward once more. Then he repeated the action with the other leg, keeping one leg straight at all times.

"It seems like you are doing something similar to what I am doing." She replied, also lying down.

"I figure if I'm going to be at this place for while, I may as well make it easier for myself and get healthy." Harry replied with a grunt. He was already out of breath and he haven't even gotten to third item that was recommended on his book. "It seems like they will be putting me through physical labor, so it might be easier if I'm strong."

The red haired woman stared at the child for brief moment, hiding her surprise. "You are right, it does get easier. But, not many prisoners think in such a way. I'm surprised that someone so young can figure that out."

"It wasn't really my idea. I read it in a book. It said physical labor becomes easier if it is not so physically demanding to begin with. Which mean I need to get strong. Doesn't that hurt?" Harry asked once more, this time pointing at her wound.

"A little, but there isn't much I can do." She replied. "I can't afford to waste time sitting around letting it heal."

"Hmm….. I think I got something that may help you." Harry replied, walking over to the woman. "Two drop of this should fix you up."

Red head stared at the strange vial the boy was offering her before taking it. The vial didn't feel like glass, more like some sort of crystal. "What is it?"

"Don't really know. But, I do know it can make you better."

The boy didn't seem to be lying, but she had her doubts. She stared at the boy, his bright green eyes watching her with his warm smile. He seemed so honest and happy to be helping. She shook her head, why not? It couldn't really hurt. She thought to herself. Opening the cork, she was surprised to find a droplet. She carefully tilted back and let three drop onto her tongue.

The effects were instantaneous. She dropped the vial in surprise which Harry promptly caught with reflex he didn't know he had. She couldn't believe it, she felt better all of sudden. All of her pain simply vanished. Making sure that it wasn't just temporary pain reliever, she checked her wounds. To find none, all of her wounds were healed, even the past wounds and scars disappeared. "That is… it can't be… how?"

"Erm, can I have the cap back?" Harry asked hesitantly, the red haired lady seemed to be in some sort of shock.

"Ah, sorry." She replied, snapping out of her dazed state, handing the cap back to Harry. "How did you sneak that through? Didn't they take all your stuff?"

"Um, no. They didn't take anything important actually." Harry replied with a shrug. "I still got my book, bracer, and this vial."

"Where did you get that?" she asked, pointing at the vial.

"I got it from some strange old guy." Harry replied with a shrug, putting the vial away into bracer.

"You … is that bracer, something like bag of holding?"

"A what?"

"A bag of holding, you can use it to store objects into. And no matter how many object you store, it doesn't affect the overall weight."

"I guess so, So far the weight haven't changed and I've put few things in there. Um, are you ok now?"

"I… yes. I'm fine now. Thank you." She replied.

"Good." Harry replied with a smile. "How did you tell the time?"

"What?"

"How did you know what time it was?"

"Oh, that. I knew roughly how long we had based on that fire. From what I understand, each fire burns for three hours. Guard just re lit that one, so it's been three hours."

"Oh." Harry nodded, staring at the fire far far away. "Do we have to work every day?"

"No, only every third day. They have enough prisoners here to take turns working."

"So basically they don't want you to be free too soon." Harry said with a sigh.

"That's one way of looking at it." She replied, taking another look at the child before her. "You have weird way of looking at things. It's strangely accurate in a way and horribly inaccurate in a sense..."

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know, I lost track of time."

"Oh, it must have been very long time then." Harry replied, sitting down on the hard uneven floor. "Hey, I was wondering, what's that moaning sound?"

"What?"

"That sound, it sounds like someone is moaning in pain."

"Err… that is… um…. How old are you kid?"

"I'm almost eleven."

"That's something you are slightly too young to know ok? Ask me in few years."

"Hmmm, ok." Harry replied, he didn't really care about the noise, he was just curious as to what was making it or why they were making such sound.

She continued to train in silence, guessing that the boy had fallen asleep once more. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by his brilliant green eyes that almost seemed to glow. She unconsciously shivered, and sought his sleeping figure to see that he was missing. She masked her surprise and looked around the cell, the boy wasn't anywhere to be found, along with resident trouble maker.

88888888888888888888888888888888888scene break*888888888888888888888888

"Did you see how it was done?" a male voice whispered to smaller child that stood beside him.

"Yea, it was pretty neat." Harry replied. "Hey Tom, can you teach me how you do that?"

"Heh heh, sure I can. But, you have to follow my lead ok? And I also want some of your food."

"Hmm… alright. That's fine. So come on, show me how to do that."

"Well first you need to use this as place holder and…"

Harry paid rapt attention. It seemed that there were people who could see in the dark and preferred to act only during the night. Tom was one of such crew. When he saw another teenager walking towards the cell gate, Harry had followed. It was then that he learned that most of people couldn't actually see in the dark. Tom was good head taller than Harry, about same size as the red haired woman he had met.

"I still can't believe you can see in the dark, you look like normal human to me." Tom replied, shaking his head.

"What do you mean normal human?" Harry asked.

"I'm only half human you know, I'm half elf. Hence why I can see in the dark. Now be quiet, or we might get caught."

"Ok, where are we going anyways?" Harry whispered, slowly creeping along with Tom.

"To the guard shack, I'm trying to snatch some food to barter with."

"Won't we get in trouble for stealing?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's why I keep telling you to shut up. Now shut up and just follow me. I swear I'm going to run without you if we get spotted."

"Whose there!" a voice suddenly shouted.

"Oh no, run!" Tom whispered and took off down the hall towards the cell. Harry stood there staring at the retreating boy, then at the guard that was already standing next to him. Harry looked up to see the guard staring at him, but the guard didn't take any hostile action towards him. He was just staring at him.

"May I help you?" Harry asked.

"Er… No." guard stammered, he seemed quite confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking around." Harry replied.

"No, I mean, in this prison."

"Oh, that. I'm not sure actually." Harry replied with a shrug. "Right now, I'm just inspecting things."

"Ah, ok. That explains that then. I'm surprised they would send a child to inspect things thought… even if you are…. I beg your pardon sir, I have been terribly rude. I am Sergeant Brock of the fourth battalion."

"Are all guards this friendly to prisoners?"

"Errr no, but I doubt anyone would treat you like a normal prisoner. You are a high noble aren't you?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully, taking the book out of his wrist band. He willed the book into another book that would tell him what high noble meant in this world. After quickly reading, he looked up at the guard who was fidgeting nervously. "You don't have to answer if you do not wish to sir." The guard replied with a nervous laugh, thinking that Harry was ignoring his question on purpose. He didn't want to offend the young lord that was inspecting the prison after all.

"How did you know rather I am high noble or not?" Harry asked, as far as he knew, he had told no one of his special talents. In fact, he had forgotten all about them.

"As you know we Arthorians share a link with our lords sir. Every member of Arthorians knows when one of their lord is near. And stronger the bond means higher the lord is in ranking. I don't know how you hid your presence until you were in the prison, but I can assure you every Arthorians knew where you were moment you stopped hiding your presence yesterday."

"I see." Harry replied.

"Yes sir, may I ask your name sir?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"I don't think I have ever heard of clan Potter, but… It is not my place question you sir. With your leave." The guard smartly saluted before walking off. Harry frowned thoughtfully as he stared at the retreating figures back. He had much reading to do, and if his book was anything to judge by, the history of this world would take long time to read. But the guard had said something about Arthorians. That gave him a focal point. He willed his book to become a modern need to know book about arthorian high nobles. What he got was nine hundred page book of structure of monarchy and summary of each noble house known.

"Did you get caught?" Tom asked when he saw Harry walking into the prison cell.

"Are you alright? Did they torture you?" The red haired woman also asked with worried frown at same time as Tom.

Harry didn't expect such greeting when he returned to the cell, closing the door behind him he smiled at the red haired woman. "I'm fine, he didn't even touch me."

"So you weren't caught then?" Tom asked

"No, I guess not." Harry replied with a nod.

"I thought they were going to hang you by your leg and whip you in public later on today." Tom replied with a relieved sigh. "Good thing you weren't caught… what's that in your hand?"

"Oh this? Some sort of book about Arthorians."

"Why do you have a book about emperor's man?" The red haired woman asked with a frown.

"I'm just curious that's all. I'm interested in high nobles."

"The ruling class?" Tom asked, "There isn't much to say about them, they are just like any other rich nobles. They take from the poor calling it tax or levy or something and live like they are better then everyone while poor people starve."

"Hmm, so how do you become nobles?"

"You can become noble by being able to use magic, or earning the position from the emperor's council. There haven't been new noble house in seven hundred years thought."

"You mean there haven't been any person with power to use magic born in seven hundred years?"

"No… sorry I never got your name." Red head asked, trailing off.

"Harry."

"Sorry about that Harry, I was so surprised I forgot all my manners, I'm Ellen, Ellen Von Greywolf. And as to your question, there are plenty of people born that can use magic, but they are born from noble household."

"Ah, ok, that explains a lot. Then how do you become high noble?"

"Again by gaining emperors favor, but you have to be magician yourself to gain that title and it's not heredity like noble positions are. Only other way I know you can gain that title is by being exceptionally strong magically."

"And I take it only Arthorians can feel another Arthorians?"

"Yes, from what I understand, they have some sort of link that Arthorians can feel when another Arthorians of greater magical power exists. But, from what I can understand, stronger Arthorians can't automatically feel weaker Arthorians unless they try to feel them."

"…. How do you know all this?" Tom asked, with a frown.

"I… I used to be one of the nobles until the new king striped me of my power." Ellen replied, hesitantly.

Harry frowned slightly, something was telling him that Ellen wasn't telling the truth. Ignoring the feeling, he asked his next question. "Is there a difference between kings and emperor?"

"You don't know?!" Tom exclaimed. "Arthoria is made of twelve kingdoms, and emperor is the person that rules over all twelve of the kingdoms. Kings only control their own kingdom."

"So, why did the new king strip you of power? For that matter, how do you strip someone of their magic?"

"…the new king didn't like my family. And as to how you strip someone of their magic… it can be done by cutting the connection to the core or by putting some sort of block or barrier on it."

There it was again, that sensation. Her words simply felt wrong somehow. "Core?"

"All magicians have magical core, it's what allows them to use magic. Once the connection has been cut or blocked, you can't use magic anymore."

"Oh, can't you remove the block?"

"Only someone stronger then the person that blocked the connection can remove. The block can only be placed by person who is stronger in magic then yourself."

"You must have been pretty strong if it was new king himself who put the block on you." Tom replied.

"You could say that." Ellen replied with a sigh. "lets not talk about this alright?"

"That's fine, you've answered most of my questions anyhow." Harry replied. He knew he was special, the librarian said so himself. But, he didn't think he was strong enough to be considered high noble, some of strongest magicians in the empire. With a deep sigh, Harry crack opened his book. Now only if he knew how to use such powers.

888888888888888888888888888888888scene break8888888888888888888888888888888888

It has been few month since he came to this strange place. He knew enough from his research that this place was a different world from where he came from. The guards mostly left him alone, and Harry rather preferred that himself. He only had other prisoners to worry about. Some of the prisoners stared at him queerly, wondering what a noble was doing living like a prisoner. But, they didn't dare approach him.

Most of the prisoners that weren't Arthorians left him alone. After all, he was nothing more than a mere kid. Some pedophiliac tried to take advantage of him, but they were harshly discouraged by the guards and other prisoners.

For most part, the stay was somewhat pleasant for Harry. He didn't have to worry about being locked up and starved, or getting yelled at by not doing chore or his freakiness. He simply worked every three days in the mines and for his free time he read or worked out with Ellen and other prisoners and stayed out of turf war and trouble. He even ended up getting his own private cell to sleep in.

Currently, he was trading kicks with another prisoner. It was a sports the prisoners liked to play. Due to the shackles, it made it hard to swing fist around, unless you where aiming to swing both at same time, but that was only good in short range. At first, the prisoners were weary of fighting with him. They knew he had somehow gained guards favor, and many of the prisoners seemed to respect him, weary of him, or outright hate him. But, once they got into the fight, it didn't matter anymore.

Ducking under a kick, Harry jumped in the air, kneeing the prisoner in the face. While air born, he turned his body and brought his back leg up into a kick. Kicking the man in the chest. Loud cheer rang through the circle of onlookers. Some happy at having won a bet, while others grumbling about their loss. The point of the game wasn't to win the fight. It was to gathered set amount of points first, usually first to ten, but sometimes it went up to twenty. Each clean kick was considered one point, a kick hard enough to knock the opponent down was considered two points, a knockout was automatic win. Harry couldn't help but smile as he stepped off of the ring. He didn't know why he got into the ring, to begin with, but it somehow it seemed fun. He had watched the fights whenever he could, he would memorize their patterns and moves and imitate them during the night, after his work out with Ellen. Harry was surprised one night when Ellen gave him some pointers on proper kicking technique.

That pointer sparked a training session between the two. So every other night after their workout, they would spend few hours kicking each other silly. Rest the next day, to let wounds heal and muscles rest. Combined with working in the mines lifting heavy barrels of stones and sometimes adamantine, combined with training he did with Ellen, Harry was much stronger than typical eleven year old.


	3. arc one: Meet the Lords

It had been roughly a year, or so Harry assumed, since he came to this weird world. Truthfully, he had lost count of the days since he came to this strange world. Of course, someone like him being in the prison for so long, guards thought something was wrong. They had figured he would leave by now.

"Harry, come with me please." A nervous guard asked of him one day.

"Sure." Harry replied pleasantly, putting his book away. He was currently reading about magic, and different types of magic. There were two category of magic, the Arcane art and the Divine art. Divine art died out when the gods have abandoned the world, but Arcane art branched into many division. He was interested in Elementals, power of elements were interesting to him. Another interesting field was Shamans, the power of spirits. The third blanch was obscure art, the book said only few people in the world knew how to perform. It was categorized as Black magic, the power of demons. He followed the guard, still reading his book, ignoring the stare of other inmates. It wasn't uncommon for guard to take a prisoner out for visitor, or to even have some fun with. But, it was very uncommon for the guard to ask politely and be so nervous about it. Ellen watched on from the side, worried frown marring her face. Seeing her in corner of his vision, he smiled pleasantly and walked over to her. "It'll be alright, I'll be back soon."

"If you would hurry, we don't want to keep him waiting." The guard hesitantly told him. He didn't know how to treat the boy before him.

"Lead the way." Harry replied, following the guard out.

Harry was surprised at how long the walk was. He had expected a short trip, but it seemed as if they were leading him away from prison side of the fortress. His suspicion was confirmed when the guard unlocked a metal gate leading towards outside.

As the two walked down the ramp, Harry watched on as many of the soldiers saluted him. It was weird, to be saluted at by people many times older then himself. Especially when he was wearing dirty rags and a manacle. Walking down the camp, they entered into another building. Inside was large room with big round table. His eyes settled on a man dressed in fancy looking clothing being served fruit and wine by servants on their knees.

"So you are the young noble they mentioned on the reports." The man replied haughtily. "I don't see what is so special about you, I barely feel anything at all."

"And you are?" Harry asked, sitting himself on the opposite side.

"Don't they teach you ruffians manner nowadays? You may call me Lord Ivan. So tell me boy, why are you in the holding cell and how did you manage to keep your magic?"

"For you to just march in here, I take it you are of high noble class?" Harry asked.

"You have not heard of me?" man asked increduously, "why, I am lord Ivan, one of fifty high nobles, first file."

"First file… that means you are one of top ten right?"

"Correct, now answer my question before I lose my patience! I haven't got all day."

"What was your question again?"

"Why you insufferable peasant, are you as stupid as you are daft?"

"Err…. Don't they mean the same thing?"

"SILENCE!" the noble roared.

Harry set in silence and stared at the man. After several long drawn out seconds, the man tilted his eyebrow up and shouted once more. "Aren't you going to answer me!"

"You told me to stay silent, so I was." Harry replied with a shrug. He could hear many of the guards chuckling. He had met many of the over the year, having freely walked out. They didn't seem to care, and no one bothered to question him at all, so he decided to hang out with the guards once in a while and to train with them.

"Just answer me! Who are you and how did you get in this prison with your magic intact! And what crime did you commit!"

"Hmm.. first of all, I'm Harry Potter. As to how I got into the prison, I just simply woke up here. As to what crime I committed…. I think I took the wrong door."

"What? You aren't making any sense here boy." The man growled, "But, it seems that you aren't lying either. Explain to me, what do you mean wrong door?"

"Well, I was inside of a library you see, and one of the rooms had many doors that lead to many different places. I think I took a wrong door, and it sent me to this prison here."

"If you got in there by accident, why didn't you get out of the prison?! It's not like the guards would have stopped you." The man replied with a frown.

"Well, at the time I didn't know that. But, now I do. Besides, where would I go? It's not like I have anywhere to go. I also don't want to leave my friends behind."

"Friends?" the man's eyebrow twitched. "You are telling me you made friends with the prisoners?"

"Yea, who else am I supposed to make friends with, the guards? For all I know, I was stuck in weird world, and to top it all off, in prison no less. I was able to learn more about this world with my book but, I still have much to learn. And I sure as don't know anything about local environment."

"Wait, did you say you are from different world?"

"Yes, I did." Harry replied.

"… do you have… do you have a strange book with you?"

"Yes I do."

"Is… is the book by chance named book of darkness?"

"No, its named book of power, why?"

The noble's eyes widened at the title of the book. Before he calmed himself. "Don't you dare lie to me, there is no way you could be owner of that book, you are far too weak! I don't know where you had heard of that title, but you should know better than to tell lies about it! Just for that, I'm going to…"

"You are going to?"

"Impossible, how… how did you…"

"How did I stop you from severing my magical core?"

"Yes."

"I didn't." Harry replied, letting go of his tightly wound magic. If the title of the book had startled the noble, unleashing of his magical power made him down right coward in fear. "If there are only ten more people in the empire that is stronger then you, then I must say that the empire is… weak."

"No sir, you are mistaken on that. Empire has one of the strongest army on the realm. You just happen to be … ridiculously strong sir." One of the guard that had been listening in answered. Having stepped into the room when he felt Harry unleash his power.

"So… how strong is he lord Ivan?" the guard asked, it was Sergeant Brock.

"I… I'll be frank with you captain. This in confidential information but… you may as well know of it since you are neck deep in it. There are two books in our world named book of light and book of darkness. Our emperor is supposed to control the book of darkness and someone in the alliance is known to control the book of light. Well… emperor's book of darkness disappeared roughly two hundred years ago or so."

"Isn't the book an artifact of tremendous power?" the sergeant asked.

"Yes, it was one of the reasons why we were winning the war Sergeant. The book allowed the emperor to control and summon the monsters."

"Which terrorized the people of alliance for years, destroying their villages and farms. And since no one could control the book of light, they couldn't effectively fight against it until now." Sergeant replied with a nod, sitting down also. "I don't see how this is relevant to anything so far."

"The book of power that this boy claims to own, can only be made when two books merge Sergeant. If what he said is true… his… I don't know what he is. He isn't part of our empire and he isn't part of the alliance."

"But tradition dictates the emperor is the person who can control the book of shadows."

"Yes, but… even if book of power contains book of shadow… it's not book of shadow. You know as well as I that politicians will try to use technicality, especially the emperor to keep his power."

"Um, is there a problem here?" Harry asked, tired of being ignored by two older man.

"Well yes. To put it simply, we don't know what to do with you." The noble man stated.

"Why not just leave me alone?"

"Well… that's not what we meant as what to do with you." The sergeant replied. "He is debating rather you are our new emperor or not. The problem is, book of shadow no longer exist in this world."

"Let me see." Harry replied, willing his book to change into book of shadow. He flipped through the pages, reading some of the notes. If he was reading this right, he was supposed to take over the world and become its ruler. With a frown, he passed the book on to Brock. "Is that book serious?"

"Err…. Yes. I believe so." The man replied, passing the book onto lord Ivan. Whom simply set there staring at the book.

"Err… um… I…" lord Ivan stuttered.

"What if I don't want to take over the world?" Harry asked.

"Err… um…….."

"I can answer that." Another voice replied as she entered the room. Harry looked over to see a woman dressed in dark blue armor with large sword strapped to her side. He couldn't help but stare at the lady before him, if she had white wings, she would have been what he imagined an angel to look like. She moved with grace, and he couldn't help but feel the power emitting from her. Tremendous power, more so then even his own.

"Lady Sylphi." Lord Ivan said, standing from his chair and getting on his knees. "What brings you here, my lady?"

"How could I not? I felt his link across the continent Lord Ivan. I put Lord Sig in charge and teleported over as soon as I was able. As to your answer lord…"

"Potter, I guess." Harry replied, mesmerized in her beep blue eyes.

"Lord Potter, you don't have to do anything. But, I have taken the liberty of tracking down book of light and have read it in my youth and I believe it states that weirder of the book is destined to unite the land in order to fight against the dark one."

"And the dark one is…?"

"That would be you my lord."

"Ok… and book of darkness basically tells me to conquer the land and kill the chosen one."

"Which is also you at this point my lord." Sylphi replied with a slight smirk, the situation must be amusing her.

"So.. I'm supposed to unite or take over the world and kill myself?"

"If you follow any of the two books, it would seem my lord. I recommend that you read the book of power before killing yourself though. But before that, you still need to take over the world. So I would put killing yourself on hold for now."

"I would take it, that the emperor probably doesn't want to just let me take over right?"

"Yes sir, which will mean civil war for those who does not wish to. But, if I am correct, since you control the bulk of the army, it shouldn't be any problem." Sergeant replied.

"You mean those monsters I keep hearing about."

"Yes sir."

"Now, say that I do become the new emperor. Why can't I just unite the land through peaceful treaty?"

"Because there is too much hate between two races my lord." Sylphi replied, "Most subjects of empire are not human. And Humans doesn't accept us as equal creature for they consider many of us monsters. They have frequently hunted us in the past, driving some of the races into near extinction or driving them away from our homes. They call us the monster race, and condemn us."

"I see…But in their eyes, are we monsters?"

"We are no less monster then they are. They hunt animals to feed and cultivate farms and scavenge herbs for food. We do the same, we hunt for our food, and some farms our food sources. Some of the races diet happens to be human meat or blood is all."

"So… basically because some members our race happens to eat human, they consider us monster right?"

"Correct."

'Oh what in the nine layer of nether world am I supposed to say to that? If I heard in the past that there were creatures that ate human, I would fear it too. "Wait, you said we farm also right?"

"Why yes, we protect human settlement from other predator, and in return they offer us their own as a sacrifices. Usually the old, fresh corpses, or dead infants. Other farms only collect blood. We even figured out how much blood is safe for average human to give us without suffering from lack of blood."

"…." Harry remained silent. What was he supposed to say to something like that? Especially if he happens to become their overall ruler. "I take it, some of the races can't live unless they eat a human?"

"No, they can survive without human meat just fine."

"…. Then why hunt humans?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Because without human meat, they would go insane and will go into something called blood frenzy. They will literally kill everything and eat anyone except others of same species until they eat a human meat."

"Great… that's just all I wanted."

"If that is your desire, I can order all Were-bugbears to stop eating human meat my lord."

"What? No, I don't need any insane monsters killing others randomly until they find human meat to eat." Harry noticed how Sylphi had frowned at the word monster. "So I take it this alliance isn't keen on peace treaty?"

"No sir, they would much rather kill all of us then to coexist with so called monsters that terrorize their people." Sergeant stated, taking a drink from the goblet before him.

"Do you terrorize the people?"

"Some of our race feeds off of negative emotion sir. Fear, anger, hate, depression, and envy just happens to be most easily obtainable." Sergeant couldn't help but chuckle at Harry's expression.

"You two are also humans, aren't you? What do you think?" Harry asked, the other two.

"I have met and served with many of them in my life. Other than their eating habits, they are good people sir." Sergeant Brock replied. "I would trust some of them to guard my back over some of other soldiers I know in my rank."

"I am of the same opinion my lord, some of the races I dislike in general because I get the feeling they are staring at me like I am delicious pork chop but, some of the finest people I have met had undesirable eating habits." Lord Ivan replied.

"So, what are your plans toward me?" Harry asked with a sigh, things were getting even more complicated.

"It is up to you my lord. You may do as you wish. After all, you are supposed to be the emperor."

"You mean, you aren't going to try and kill me off or something?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Oh heavens no. Many of the high lords are follower of tradition. And tradition dictates that you are the new emperor. Anyone who does not acknowledge that is considered an heretic. Besides, last time they killed an emperor. Monsters went on rampage for ten years before new emperor were chosen. No one wants to experience that again."

"I need time to think about all of this." Harry replied with a sigh.

"Take as long as you wish my lord. Monsters are still following our command, so you do not need to take any action currently." Sylphi's eyes turned soft as she stared at Harry. "Besides, you are bit too young to deal with palace politics. It would be better for you to simply travel for a while and learn what our world is really like. We of the old are biased in our views. Some wounds go deeper then what mere words can convey. If I were you, I would learn that alliance is like first hand. You being a human boy could easily walk into their country and they wouldn't even bat an eye."

"What kingdom does this prison fall under?"

"None sir, it belongs to the empire." Brock answered.

"I guess that explains the multiple races in the prison. But, I don't think I've seen any of the blood suckers or human eaters."

"They fall under different law sir, if they have done something horrible enough to send them to prison for life, they are usually executed. As to blood suckers, they cover up their feeding as part of… physical activity they part take in. It keeps human prisoners happy and the woman more so."

"Arg, too much info." Harry moaned, rubbing his temple. "I'm going back for a rest. Lady Sylphi, send a peace treaty to the alliance for now. Ask for temporary cease fire. If they decline, I want you to utterly crush one of their more fortified city. Not most populous mind you, just one of their more fortified and ask for temporary cease fire."

"I don't think they will accept sir, especially if some of the were species attack towns."

"Tell them those attacks has nothing to do with the empire, and they may take care of such attack as they see fit. Also, criminals who have committed crime deserving execution is to be fed to the were species, which means no more public executions. I want all scholars to develop some type of wards, runes, potions, enchantments, or any type of way to keep were people from going insane when they don't feed on human meat for while. For now, find out minimal amount of human meat they need eat to maintain their sanity. "

"We will get right on it sir." Lord Ivan replied with a sharp salute, before teleporting away.

"Lady Sylphi, could you get me some books or tomes about magic? I am afraid my magic is much different from magic of this world. Not to mention… I actually don't have much training in the area."

"What do you mean lord Potter?"

"Well, from what I have seen. Most magicians needs to go through some sort of hand symbols, or say some sort of spell or chants, I've read some even drawing rune on the ground to cast their spell. I wish to learn their methods also."

"If you don't use any sort of medium, how do you…" She trailed off as giant ball of water simply materialized above of Harry's index finger which was raised above his head.

"I simply will it to happen and it happens." Harry replied, making the water disappear.

"I will see what I can do." Lady Sylphi replied, looking surprised. "You are telling me that you have no prior training what so ever in the field of arcane?"

"Yes." Harry replied with sheepish nod, as if embarrassed. "Most of my knowledge comes from this book." Harry indicated the book of power. "And I've been reading mostly on how my power works, and it seems to be different from that of arcane."

"Can you…" She trailed off, as if deep in thought. "Can you summon food?"

"Hmm… I haven't tried, but lets see." Harry said, as the table was covered with entrees Sylphi and Sergeant had never seen. "I guess I can, those are some of food from my home world. Lasagna, coke, and French fries."

"Tell me, I can feel that your magical potency is about same as mine, but how deep is your resolves?"

"What do you mean?"

"How many spells can you cast before you get tired?" she asked in simpler terms.

"I don't know, I don't know any spells so I can't really say." Harry replied.

"But… how did you summon the food?"

"Oh… that… I just will it to happen and it happens."

"And this doesn't make you tired at all?" She asked, incredulously.

"Not at all." Harry replied.

"If you would allow me to try something out, I would be greatful."

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to just relax, you will feel a slight pull in your power. Just let your power flow out and don't try to block its flow."

"That sounds simple enough." Harry replied with a nod.

"The chosen of the prophesy, I call upon thee. Grant me the power of harvest, allow my will to shape thee power." Sylphi whispered. Harry looked on as she glowed slightly in some sort of aura. He felt slight tug in his magic, as if it were trying to flow away from him. Having been warned before, he allowed it to flow, and he could feel his power enter into her. Being shaped and manipulated by her will. Before him, the table was covered in banquet enough to feed good twenty people.

"That… that was divine magic wasn't it?" Sergeant asked in surprise.

"Yes, one of higher level magic at that." She replied, between heavy breaths. "I haven't cast something like that in good seven hundred years, it seems I'm slightly out of practice." She replied with a laugh. "Thank you my lord, now, do you feel tired at all?"

"No, should I be?"

Sylphi shook her head. Sitting down once more. "I figured not, you did most of the work anyway. I just let my power flow."

"The arcane magic takes the power of the user and sometimes the power of great beings to fuel the spell. But usually, it relies on the spell caster. Greater reserve they have, more spells they can cast. Greater the potency of the core, greater the power of the spell. Divine magic on the other hand, only ten percent of magical energy is from the caster, rest is from the greater source. In this case, that greater source of power is you my lord."

"You mean I'm some sort of deity?"

"No, you aren't a deity yet. I don't know what you are really but, you aren't a deity. For you to become a deity, you need believers. When enough people start to believe that you are a god, that belief becomes power that you can wield."

"So anyone can become a deity if they can get enough people to believe that they are god?"

"Yes, but in our world, such thing is impossible for normal people. Magic is common, no one is going to believe you are a god unless you can do something that normal magic can not."

"Like what?"

"Something only divinity could do, like bringing people back from the dead, or something equally impossible for normal mage to do."

"I see… I really should be going." Harry replied with a yawn. "I've learned a lot this day, thank you."

"You shouldn't thank your subjects lightly my lord. You are to command your people to do as you desire, not request of them. You do not thank your subject, you congratulate them, praise them, or reward them for job well done, but you do not thank them. You only thank someone when they are equal to you, close to you, or when you owe them."

"Is that the way of the nobles?"

"It is. Just as you never kneel or bow to anyone, unless they are your equal, friend, or superior."

"Then for now, I should thank you Lady Sylphi. For I have no way of rewarding you for your efforts, and I doubt my praise will mean much for someone of your experience. Only thing I can give you is my gratitude, which I convey in simple words. Thank you."

Sylphi let off a soft laugh. "You have a silver tongue, my lord. You are wrong when you say you don't have anything to reward me with. If you would allow it, I have a request."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would allow me access to your power."

"…." Harry stared at her, pondering what to do. "Sure, I don't see why not. Although, if I feel too tired, I won't let my power flow and if you use it for something I don't agree with, I will not let my power flow."

"Thank you. I will only let few selected people know. You are more interesting then I have first thought. I look forward to our next meeting. When you are ready to step onto the stage, call for me." With that, she opened a portal and step through.

"Sergeant Brock, do you mind telling me who lady Sylphi was?"

"She is also of the first file my lord. She commands the emperor's army in battle against the alliance."

"The way lord Ivan bowed to her, means she is even higher ranking then he is?"

"From my knowledge, she is highest ranking noble in the empire sir. Rumor is that even the emperor is weaker then she is, he only rules because of the book he was thought to posses."

"Please send me the books when they arrive. It seems there is much more I need to learn."

"Couldn't you simply will yourself to know everything?"

"How could I will myself to know what I don't know? I need to know what I need to know so that I can know what I don't know you know."

"No I don't know." Sergeant Brock replied with a hearty laugh. "I guess knowledge must come from somewhere."

"I know, if I knew as much as lady Sylphi…" Harry trailed off, his eyes wide. "No, that feels like cheating. I'm here to have adventure anyways, and I wouldn't want random people to know what I know…" Sergeant Brock simply watched on as the young lord mumbled to himself as he walked towards the prison. Opening the locked door without a thought and entering. Staring at the feast that lay before him, he shook his head in wonder and went to fetch the troops. They would be feasting tonight.


End file.
